bullets and roses
by luna-chan143
Summary: otro fanfic de mis dos mayordomos favoritos!
1. Chapter 1

_**bullets and roses**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores soy yo otra vez con una de mis historias con mi emparejamiento**_

_**Favorito ClaudexElizabethxSebastián otro triángulo amoroso! Espero les guste ;)**_

_**_:)_**_

_**Elizabeth pov**_

_Dicen que después de una gran tormenta viene la calma…bueno eso fue lo que me paso a mi después de quedar huérfana tras un accidente, me quede a vivir con mi abuela viuda desde los cinco años ya hoy tenia dieciséis y seguía sin entender por qué mi familia parecía odiar a los phantomhaive _

_**Fin pov**_

La mañana llego puntual en la mansión veraniega de la familia milddenfort, para cuando los rayos del sol llegaron hasta la habitación de Elizabeth ella ya estaba más que lista para sus clases, la razón fue porque su abuela harta de sus retardos en el colegio ordeno a uno de sus mayordomos a partir de hoy le sirviera y le llevara a la escuela.

Tocaron a la puerta un par de veces y ella dio un respingo en su silla frente a su tocador.

-señorita-

Llamo la voz que tanto temía y deseaba escuchar al mismo tiempo, una vez más se miró al espejo antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

-buenos días señorita-

Saludo el hombre atractivo al otro lado de la puerta, uno de los dos mayordomos de más confianza de su abuela, Claude faustus un hombre de piel pálida y cabello color negro que a veces daba el efecto de ser violeta.

-buenos días Claude-

Ella le sonrió pero el solo hizo como cada vez que la veía ho hablaba con ella una reverencia respetuosa.

-esta lista ya?-

Ella asintió tomo su bolso y salió tras su nuevo mayordomo.

_:)_

En la habitación en lo más alto de la vieja mancion una anciana recién se levantaba de su gran cama, los ruidos de los pasos acercarse la sacaron de su tranquilo sueño.

-my señora buenos días-

Su fiel mayordomo y guardaespaldas ash landers le saludo apenas entro a la habitación.

-buenos días-

Contesto ella mientras se ponía su bata color melón.

-la señorita Elizabeth ya se ha ido al colegio-

Victoria como se llamaba la mujer volteo a ver a él peliblanco.

-sola?-

Ash negó.

-el mayordomo faustus esta con ella-

Victoria cabeceo contenta ella tenía muchos enemigos y no quería que para vengarse de ella le hicieran lo mismo que le hicieron a su hijo a su nieta.

-además hay alguien que quiere verle-

Su figura emergió de detrás de ash.

-undertaker-

Los labios del hombre se levantaron en una sonrisa ladina.

-me traes buenas noticias?-

Hubo un asentimiento de cabeza y victoria era ahora quien sonreía más que satisfecha con la respuesta silenciosa de su asesino personal.

_:)_

En el auto Elizabeth miraba hacia afuera pues encontraba algo pesada la atmosfera, quería entablar una conversación con el ojidorado pero él estaba tan serio que le era imposible, Suspiro cuando el auto se detuvo ya habían llegado a el colegio.

-que tenga un buen día-

Dijo Claude cuando ella puso un pie en la acera del colegio antes de irse.

-buenos días-

Su mejor amigo Finnían le saludo sorprendiéndola, pues él tenía la extraña costumbre de aparecer de la nada.

-buenos días-

Contesto ella después de otro suspiro.

-otra vez triste por él no es así?-

Ella se volteo más rápido que un rayo.

-que claro que no-

Dijo avergonzada.

-si claro, vamos por que no vas y le dices sobre tus sentimientos-

Se puso color de hormiga.

-que de que hablas?-

Rio nerviosa.

-de tu enamoramiento del mayordomo de tu abuela-

Abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua no sabía cómo negar esa acusación.

-yo…yo-

La campana fue su pala para cavar su salida tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo al interior del edificio.

-tch-

Trono la lengua el francotirador cuando vio a su blanco lejos de su vista.

-se te escapo-

Se burló la pelirroja a su lado.

-cierra la boca Maylene-

Dijo molesto el ojirubí.

-sabes que el jefe la quiere muerta-

El antes de irse a la puerta que daba a las escaleras para bajar del techo del edificio le dio una mirada a su compañera.

-ya lo sé, la próxima vez no fallare-

La pelirroja rodo los ojos.

-por tu bien Sebastián eso espero-

Mientras empacaba las armas escucho el impacto de la puerta de metal al ser serrada con fuerza.

_:)_

En la calle Claude miraba por el retrovisor el edificio cuyo brillo en el tejado llamo su atención, como el que hacen las miras de un arma cuando les refleja el sol, su mano hizo su camino hacia su bolsillo cauteloso en tomar el arma he ir a encarar a los posibles asesinos. Pero termino desistiendo cuando noto que ese destello desapareció, ellos ya se habían ido, Encendió mejor el motor y se fue de regreso a la mancion.

-hum-

Dijo Sebastián desde su sitio de resguardo desde la esquina, él también tenía tras su espalda su arma pero al igual que Claude volvió a guardarla.

-Sebastián sigues hay…-

Volvió a tomar el móvil que dejo sobre el bote de basura.

-si-

El hombre al otro lado de la línea dio un suspiro.

-y bien como fue todo-

Exigió apretando el lápiz en su mano.

-falle señor-

El sonido del lápiz romperse en sus manos hasta Sebastián lo escucho.

-es increíble-

En la puerta un chico de unos 14 años con el pelo negro azul y los ojos de un tono azul medianoche apareció luciendo su uniforme escolar.

-papa mama dice que bajes ya-

El hombre de características similares a su hijo se giró sonriente.

-ya voy-

Se volvió a poner el móvil en la oreja.

-después hablamos de esto Sebastián-

Dijo en tono que desmentía su gesto amable de hace un rato colgó.

-Vicent!-

El rio cuando escucho el llamado de su esposa, se acomodó la chaqueta de su traje color azul marino oscuro y salió a reunirse en el desayuno con su familia…

_**Y fin del primer capítulo gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentarXD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**bullets and **_roses 

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**capitulo:2**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores soy yo otra vez con otro capitulo,espero les gusteXD**_

_**_:)_**_

Las clases junto con la mañana corrieron rápidas para medio día cuando la campana ya había sonado Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en la jardinera frente a un salón vacío esperando el momento en que su mayordomo pasara a recogerla, rio por su impaciencia por verlo.

-bueno me tengo que ir-

Finnian que había estado esperando con ella sentado en el suelo dijo cuando escucho el sonido del auto de su hermano.

-nos vemos mañana-

Murmuro ya cerca de la puerta de salida.

-hasta mañana-

Contesto ella mirándolo irse, suspiro ahora estaba sola.

_:)_

En la puerta un auto color negro se detuvo, un grupo de hombres descendieron de el con el único objetivo de ir a secuestrar a la rubia.

-ya saben viva ok-

Dijo el líder mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta.

-el jefe la quiere viva ahora-

Uno de los maleantes levanto una ceja.

-por qué el repentino cambio?-

El líder lo miro.

-al parecer ella sirve como chantaje para la anciana-

Cerró la puerta de un solo movimiento y se dirigieron a donde estaba Elizabeth.

-buenas tardes-

Elizabeth volteo a ver al grupo de desconocidos.

-la señorita Elizabeth mildenfort?-

Ella se quedó callada.

-es ella jefe-

Otro de los tres miraba una foto que saco de su chaqueta.

-tómenla-

La rubia retrocedió lista para correr.

-vamos tras ella!-

Grito el jefe cuando vio a Elizabeth correr hacia adentro.

_**Elizabeth pov: **_

_Corrí hacia los salones buscando a alguien que me ayudara pero no había nadien mejor fui a escabullirme por otro lado para despistar a mis perseguidores._

_Vi la puerta sola sin nadien que la obstruyera era mi oportunidad para salir huyendo, Salí corriendo sin detenerme pero unos brazos me detuvieron._

_-no, no, no suéltame-_

_Me sacudí tratando se zafarme de él._

_-hay este jefe-_

_Me quede estática me habían atrapado._

_-estoy aquí-_

_Dijo la voz de la persona que más deseaba ver en ese momento._

_-Cla…ude-_

_Sus manos me taparon los ojos y justo después de un momento de silencio escuche los disparos._

_-maldito-_

_Abrí los ojos voltee a ver a los tres tipos en el suelo revolcándose de dolor._

_-vamos señorita-_

_El me jalo del brazo hacia la salida._

_-está bien?-_

_Me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente._

_-si-_

_No pude aguantarme lo abrase con fuerza._

_-gracias por salvarme-_

_Murmure._

_**Fin pov**_

Claude se quedó con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-señorita-

Ella en vez de mirarlo ho separarse se apretó más contra el deseando sentir la protección en sus brazos, aun temblaba asustada así que Claude pensó que lo mejor era reconfortarla así que envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, él no era bueno con las palabras que hacían sentir mejor pero supo que esa era una forma de ayudar.

Elizabeth por su lado estaba sintiéndose mejor, estaba olvidando el miedo y su corazón ahora latía alocado pero no por lo de hace un rato sino por el hecho de sentir cerca a el ojidorado mayordomo, Se sentía feliz.

Más tarde cuando el jefe de los maleantes Vicent phantomhaive se enteró de que sus preciados asesinos fallaron en tan sencilla labor según él, estallo en cólera pateo una silla cercana a el bajo la burlona mirada del ojirubí en la puerta.

-ordeno señor-

Dijo este esperando sus órdenes.

-no hoy no-

Vicent murmuro con la mano en la frente.

-entonces me retiro-

Dio una última mirada antes de retirarse.

-maldita sea su suerte-

Murmuro Vincent golpeando otra vez su escritorio causando todas las fotografías sobre este cayeran al suelo.

_:)_

En el auto antes de que entrasen a los grandes terrenos de la finca donde se situaba la mancion de su abuela Elizabeth le pidió un favor al ojidorado.

-señorita yo no…-

Dijo Claude cuando escucho que ella le pidió no contarle nada sobre lo sucedido a su abuela.

-por favor ella está muy mal del corazón si se enterase que algo estuvo a punto de pasarme ella empeoraría-

Miro hacia el suelo.

-yo no me podría perdonar algo así-

Claude la miro, la preocupación era evidente en su mirada afligida entonces considero su petición ella tenía razón desde la muerte de su hijo victoria quedo mal del corazón y ahora cualquier impresión fuerte dañaría su frágil salud.

-está bien no diré nada-

Ella lo miro.

-de verdad?-

Otro asentimiento.

-pero la próxima tenga más cuidado-

Ella asintió feliz.

-no te preocupes tendré más precauciones además tú estás conmigo ahora-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del auto corriendo al el interior con las mejillas rojas.

-buenas tardes señorita-

Saludaron las mucamas cuando la vieron entrar.

-tadai ma abuela-

Dijo Elizabeth a la anciana sentada en el sofá individual.

-bienvenida Elizabeth-

Se giró a verla.

-como te fue-

Ella sonrió.

-bi…bien abuela-

Ash a su titubeo la miro con una ceja levantada que detonaba desconfianza.

-su manga señorita-

El ojilavanda le señalo el lado maltrecho de su suéter escolar.

-tu uniforme nuevo Elizabeth, que pasó?-

Elizabeth miro hacia el suelo.

-un accidente-

Victoria se alarmo por un momento.

-qué clase de accidente-

Ella se tensó.

-me caí-

Victoria volteo a ver a Claude paciente detrás de la rubia.

-eso es cierto Claude?-

El asintió.

-si señora-

Victoria asintió convencida.

-de acuerdo, como castigo por tu imprudencia ve a la biblioteca a hacer tu tarea sin comer-

Elizabeth asintió tomo su mochila y subió a la biblioteca.

-tenemos que hablar Claude-san-

Ash que fue a pararse a su lado dijo en voz baja cuidando que no lo escuchara victoria.

-vamos-

Con paso elegante y calmado fue hacia la cocina.

-y bien?-

Pregunto después de que Claude no dijera nada.

-me dirás la verdad?-

El ojidorado miro hacia arriba.

-otro intento fallido de…-

Ash levanto la mano en señal de que no se atreviera a pronunciar el nombre de aquel traidor.

-como que otro?-

Miro hacia la sala antes de hablar.

-no me digas que ya había pasado antes-

Claude asintió.

-esta mañana-

Ash frunció el ceño.

-viste al demonio cuervo-

Claude no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

-quien?-

Ash se cruzó de brazos.

-el mejor asesino que tiene la familia phantomhaive, vestido de frac-

Miro de soslayo al ojidorado.

-alguien muy similar a ti-

Claude se dio media vuelta pues eso no le importaba.

-la señorita me pidió no decir nada-

Ash asintió respetaba esa sabia decisión ya que el también sabia de la enfermedad cardiaca de victoria.

-como sea hay que tener cuidado-

Aconsejo ash mientras Claude asentía.

_:)_

En la biblioteca después de varias horas Elizabeth no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el mayordomo de los ojos dorados, su acción heroica había encantado aún más su corazón.

-señorita su abuela pide baje a cenar con ella-

Elizabeth le dio un vistazo a su cuaderno en blanco donde en vez de eso debían estar escritas las palabras de su ensayo sobre el libro que leyó en la clase de literatura.

-está bien-

Con el pensamiento de hacer su tarea más tarde volvió a guardar sus libros cuadernos y lápices, bajo a el comedor.

-buenas noches-

Saludo ella a Ash y a su abuela.

-buenas noches Elizabeth-

Victoria desplego una servilleta en su regazo mientras miraba a su nieta.

-veo que has terminado tu tarea-

Elizabeth asintió mientras hacía lo mismo.

-pasa algo mi señora?-

Ash que fue testigo del mal gesto en la cara de victoria se apresuró a preguntar.

-que desastre quien preparo este plato?-

Exigió saber dejando de ver el plato mal preparado para ver con enojo a los demás sirvientes.

-yo señora-

Una peli violeta dio un paso al frente.

-debí suponerlo-

Victoria dijo con desprecio hacia la mucama.

-al parecer no tienes tanta experiencia en la comida londinense Hanna-

Ella miro hacia abajo.

-yo lo arreglo señora-

Victoria y Elizabeth voltearon a ver a Claude.

-ya he perdido el apetito-

Se quitó la servilleta y a paso tranquilo se fue a su habitación.

-usted comerá algo?-

Ash le pregunto a una contrariada Elizabeth que tenía la mirada puesta en Claude, los celos se encendieron cuando lo vio conversando con hanna.

-señorita?-

Ash volvió a llamar.

-que…ha no gracias-

Se levantó y subió a su cuarto.

-paso algo?-

Ángela la hermana gemela de ash, pregunto extrañada cuando vio la mesa vacía.

-al parecer no le agrado la cena a la señora-

Ash fue a retirar las viandas de cena.

_:)_

Para cuando las luces se apagaron oportunamente una sombra se deslizaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones de las dueñas de la mancion, Se detuvo frente a la puerta de color blanco por donde se escapaba una débil luz, Toco un par de veces.

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

_Era imposible concentrarme en mi tarea, seguía más interesada en averiguar la razón por la que Claude defendió a aquella sirvienta._

_-por qué lo haría?-_

_Me pregunte en voz alta mientras sostenía la lámpara por encima de mi libro._

_-señorita-_

_Me quede estática, él estaba al otro lado de mi puerta, intente responderle pero me quede callada estaba molesta._

_-señorita-_

_Repitió el más fuerte pero para no escucharlo me puse el cobertor en la cara._

_**Fin pov **_

Claude levanto una ceja cuando vio apagarse la luz, abrió la puerta para revisar todo estuviera bien y como no vio nada anormal se encogió de hombros y mejor se fue hacia su habitación dándole a Elizabeth la oportunidad de soltar el aire que había estado sosteniendo.

_**Fin del segundo capítulo gracias por leer y por comentar hasta el próximo capítulo,Bye, **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bullets and roses**_

_**capitulo:3**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores soy yo otra vez con una de mis historias con mi emparejamiento**_

_**Favorito ClaudexElizabethxSebastián otro triángulo amoroso! Espero les guste ;)**_

_**_:)_**_

El desayuno cuando llego la mañana no podía ser más incómodo Elizabeth no podía terminar su panque ya que Claude la miraba de manera fija, la razón por que desde que se levantó hizo caso omiso de él, hasta incluso se había levantado más temprano para cuando él le fuese a despertar ya no estuviera hay.

-señorita-

Llamo Claude a Elizabeth que miraba su reflejo en la jarra de plata perdida en sus pensamientos.

-señorita-

Volvió a llamar pero estando detrás de ella, causándole claro un gran sobresalto.

-su te-

Ella miro hacia la taza de té de anís, el cual era su favorito que su abuela no le dejaba tomar ya que lo consideraba demasiado dulce.

-no gracias-

Claude levanto una ceja lo había rechazado.

-hum-

Ash se aclaró la garganta cuando por las escaleras bajaba victoria, inmediatamente todos los del servicio hicieron reverencia diciendo a el mismo tiempo "buenos días my señora", victoria por su lado ajito su mano en señal de que podían levantarse.

-buenos días abuela-

Dijo Elizabeth poniéndose de pie.

-buenos días-

Contesto mientras ya ambas tomaban asiento.

-por qué no has desayunado, llegaras tarde al colegio-

Después de darle una mirada a su plato, victoria regaño a su nieta.

-ya he terminado-

Murmuro poniéndose de pie.

-ya me voy al colegio-

Sin mirar siquiera a Claude fue a tomar su mochila.

- que paso?-

Pregunto victoria que sentía que algo se estaba perdiendo.

_:)_

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

_Seguía caminando ignorándolo mientras me llamaba desde donde él estaba siguiéndome._

_-señorita-_

_Me detuvo el sonido de su voz molesta._

_-qué pasa? por qué está molesta?-_

_Me pregunto acercándose más a mí._

_-yo no estoy molesta-_

_Respondí mientras abría la puerta y me metía a el auto, Claude se quedó hay con la mano en la manija de la puerta al parecer muy confundido._

_Más tarde cuando ya estábamos de camino a la escuela él me volvió a hacer la misma pregunta a la que como la primera vez le respondí que no estaba molesta aunque fuese mentira, yo si estaba molesta con él, pero jamás le diría el por qué, Paro de repente sin avisar siquiera._

_-está mintiendo-_

_Me dijo volteándome a ver._

_-por qué-_

_Abrí y cerré la boca intentando darle las explicaciones pero el móvil en la guantera sonó._

_-Claude-san es terrible-_

_Era Ángela._

_-la señora esta otra vez molesta con hanna-_

_Eso basto para que me hartara y saliera del auto, no se necesitaba ser una genio para darse cuenta que yo era lo que le retrasaba de ir a ayudar a la sirvienta._

_-señorita-_

_Lo escuche llamarme pero yo ya estaba lejos de ahí._

_**Fin pov**_

Después de estar caminando un rato Elizabeth noto que no estaba ni cerca de su escuela miro hacia atrás estaba también muy lejos de donde estaba el auto tanto que ya no sabía qué camino tomar para regresar a la carretera, termino yéndose por el derecho que justamente le llevo a el tramo contrario de la carretera, Suspiro mejor aceptaba que se había perdido.

-ciudad sur-

Leyó lo que decía el letrero donde estaba recargada para huir del abrazador calor matutino se asomó a ambos extremos la carretera se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba su vista.

-mejor llamo a ash-

Metió sus mano en unas de las bolsas de su mochila y saco su móvil.

-ho no-

Miro la pantalla se había quedado sin batería.

-que voy a hacer-

Decía mientras se sentaba en la roca.

-Elizabeth!-

Se sonrojo cuando reconoció la voz familiar que decía su nombre con tanta confianza.

-es el-

Miro hacia todos lados como tratando de encontrar donde esconderse de su mayordomo pues su berrinche parecía persistente.

-ha con que hay esta-

Ella dio unos pasos más atrás tropezando con la piedra.

-auch itai-

Dijo sobándose su rodilla raspada.

-señorita!-

Claude inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

-está bien-

La rubia le dio una mirada irónica que parecía decir _"te parece que estoy bien"._

_-déjeme ver-_

Bajando los lentes que se puso en la cabeza dio un vistazo a su rodilla pero ella avergonzada quiso moverla de donde estaba pero Claude la detuvo.

-en el auto tengo el botiquín venga-

La cargo estilo nupcial y la llevo de regreso al auto aparcado junto a la carretera.

-esto puede arder-

Dijo después de dejarla en el sofá.

-que no espera-

Se apresuró a protestar apenas lo vio sacar el desinfectante de heridas.

-auch-

Dijo cuándo él se dedicó a limpiar su herida.

-como le estaba diciendo hace un rato porque está molesta?-

La miro.

-y no diga que no lo está porque si está muy molesta-

Se cruzó de brazos.

-que te hace pensar que estoy molesta he?-

Claude dio una risa.

-porque la conozco desde ya hace tiempo-

Elizabeth lo miro de soslayo.

-los años que llevo de conocerle me bastan para decir que usted está molesta-

El móvil persistente por interrumpirlos volvió a sonar pero esta vez Claude no lo contesto seguía hay en una rodilla esperando su respuesta.

-no piensas contestar…puede ser importante-

El ojidorado miro el número en la pantalla.

-es Ángela-

Elizabeth pensó que en verdad contestaría esta vez, así que se dio vuelta ya que en sus facciones se marcó el dolor.

-no es importante-

Volvió aponerlo donde estaba.

-pero…-

Paro lo que iba a hacer.

-lo tomaste de la caja que está en la oficina de mi abuela—

Dijo sorprendida por tener en sus manos uno de los dulces que su abuela guardaba celosamente en una caja de porcelana.

-como disculpa-

El corazón de Elizabeth latió cuando vio su expresión.

-sabes que mi abuela te matara por esto no?-

No pudo evitar sonreírle.

_:)_

En la mancion phantomhaive Vincent estaba reunido con uno de sus importantes socios, era un hombre de expresión seria, ya viejo pero con un gran sentido común para los negocios.

-por qué tanto interés en esta baratija-

Vincent con mirada oscurecida por la ambición miraba el pequeño diamante dentro de la caja de terciopelo azul.

-simplemente para una colección-

Dijo este sonriendo mientras le pasaba el cheque donde se entregaba una gran suma de dinero.

-usted parece tener una gran afición a los diamantes-

El anciano dijo mientras volvía a tomar su joya en su poder.

-lo curioso es que tal y como lo pensé usted está solamente interesado en los más raros-

Vincent fingió no entender nada.

-vamos me va a decir que estos pequeños diamantes no son la llave a algo más valioso que las piedras en si-

Vincent sonrió.

-veo que está bien enterado-

Comento con diversión.

-la verdad si mí estimado amigo lo conozco de sobra como para imaginármelo-

El anciano dio una señal a los guarda espaldas detrás de él.

-así que por su bien…entréguelos-

De un momento a otro Vincent se encontró bajo la mira de las armas de los guarda espaldas.

-tiene razón aquello que quedo guardado hace más de una década vale más que un solo diamante, pero lamento decirle que no le comentare nada sobre ese asunto, ese tesoro pertenece a mi familia lo que significa que usted no tiene nada que ver-

El anciano levanto una ceja.

-claro como no al parecer olvida aquella rivalidad entre la familia trancy y los phantomhaive-

Vincent se puso de pie.

-valla ya se había tardado en sacar viejas rencillas a la luz -

El dicho hombre chasqueo los dedos ordenándole a uno de sus matones que fuese a pararse frente a Vincent.

-creo que esta reunión termino ya-

Vincent también chasqueo los dedos y de detrás de las pinturas aparecieron sus respectivos matones.

-supongo que si-

Dijo el señor trancy notando que llevaban la de perder si se enfrentaban, metió su mano en su chaqueta metiendo en sus bolsillos la caja que contenía su diamante y se fue.

-síganlo-

Ordeno al grupo que asintió y después de que el señor trancy saliese del edificio salieron también.

-por qué tanto interés en ese diamante-

Murmuro Maylene al lado de Sebastián.

_;)_

Ya afuera el señor trancy noto que sus guardaespaldas estaban demorando mucho en traer su auto, instintivamente metió la mano en sus bolcillos tocando apenas con los dedos la caja de terciopelo.

-ya era hora-

Dijo cuándo el auto color azul se estaciono frente a él, entro en el notando muy a su pesar que no eran los hombres que acostumbraba traer para su protección.

-buenas tardes señor trancy-

La voz de mujer le alerto que había caído en una trampa.

-veo que estaba haciendo negocios-

Victoria lo miro atraves del retrovisor.

-dígame mi estimado amigo ya cerro el trato?-

El señor trancy trato de abrir la puerta pero ash disfrazado de chofer puso el seguro.

-que dice amigo mío por que no vamos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo-

Victoria vio que por las escaleras de aproximaban los mozos de Vincent, ordeno a ash que arrancara ya.

-que adonde creen que me llevan-

El anciano protesto asustado de verdad.

-a mi mancion-

Contesto victoria mientras estiraba la mano hacia él.

-a menos que usted entregue la joya-

Trancy miro hacia atrás, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se hacían nulas con cada minuto.

-tómela-

Le dio la caja.

-solo no me haga daño-

Ash dio una risa burlona al parecer la reunión con Claude le dejo una muy mala impresión.

_:)_

Más tarde en la oficina Vincent vio con desagrado a sus mozos regresar.

-que paso ahora?-

Pregunto con ironía mientras se volvía a sentar en su escritorio.

-alguien se adelantó señor-

Vincent frunció el ceño.

-quien-

Exigió molesto.

-la señora victoria-

Contesto Sebastián desde su lujar recargado en los grande ventanales.

-no esto es una broma-

Golpeo los puños sobre la mesa.

_:)_

En la mancion mildenfort victoria dejo sobre la mesa de roble que estaba en salón junto a la sala la caja que contenía uno de los diamantes.

-es hermoso no crees ash?-

El peliblanco estuvo de acuerdo con ella ese pequeño pedazo de cristal era de gran belleza.

-disculpe mi señora pero no cree que es peligroso que la señorita tenga con ella uno de estos?-

Victoria asintió.

-en esta búsqueda tan peligrosa mientras Vincent y yo estemos a la par mi nieta corre gran peligro-

Ash levanto una ceja.

-a la par quiere decir que-

Otro asentimiento de parte de la mujer.

-mi nieta tiene el que complementa los 12-

Ash amplio los ojos.

-fue un regalo de su madre en su cumpleaños número cinco-

Por la puerta entro Claude.

-paso algo?-

Pregunto.

-no nada importante-

Una mucama entro por la puerta doble.

-my señora alguien quiere verle-

Ahora se les unía uno de los informantes de más confianza de victoria, el undertaker como se hacía llamar el hombre de largo cabello color blanco que le cubría en mayor parte la cara.

-valla cuanto tiempo sin verle-

Victoria se giró apenas a mirarlo.

-me retiro-

Claude a quien dicho excéntrico hombre no le simpatizaba se giró y salió del salón.

-no pude evitar notar que ya tiene uno más-

El undertaker se sentó en el sofá.

-de verdad son bonitos-

Victoria sonrió.

-es obvio, como una joya de la dinastía real no se podría esperar que fuera una baratija espantosa-

Dio una sutil risa mientras tomaba su taza de té recién servido por su mayordomo detrás de ella.

-es verdad que es parte de los tesoros de la reina victoria de la Inglaterra antigua? yo recuerdo haber escuchado por ahí que le pertenecen a los Phantomhaive-

Victoria se detuvo.

-quien se lo dijo-

El undertaker sonrió había dado con su talón de Aquiles.

-nadien, son solo rumores que uno escucha por el bajo barrio-

Contesto mientras alcanzaba a tomar una copa y la licorera de cristal dispuesta en la mesa de su derecha, bebió una copa de vodka de un solo trago.

-es verdad lo que conto a su siervo?-

Pregunto después.

-que fue lo que escucho-

Pregunto ella con cautela mirando los ojos de su invitado.

-sobre la ubicación del ultimo diamante que completa su juego de seis-

Victoria bebió su te guardándose la respuesta.

-entonces es cierto-

Pensó para si el traidor mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones del silencio de la mujer mayor.

-pero dime a que debo su visita-

El undertaker sonrió otra vez.

-hay algo que debe saber-

Victoria asintió.

-el señor Vincent tiene pensado enviar a unos ladrones a robar las joyas-

Ha esta noticia victoria no se inmuto siquiera ya que confiaba en su excelente seguridad.

-cuando-

Pregunto sin mucho interés en realidad.

-a más tardar esta noche-

Victoria de un movimiento le acercó la licorera.

-una copa por su información-

Murmuro para después brindar ella con su tacita de porcelana.

_:)_

Más tarde cuando Elizabeth llego del colegio miro hacia todos lados buscando a Claude su repentino cambio de lugares con ash le preocupo.

-buenas tardes-

Saludo cuando entro al comedor encontrando a su abuela acompañada por los hombres encargados de la seguridad de la mancion, a ellos les confió lo que el undertaker le vino a contar.

-bueno ya saben señores sin errores-

Comento antes de que sus empleados regresaran a sus labores.

-ya estoy en casa abuela-

Elizabeth comento aun de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-bienvenida Elizabeth-

Victoria contesto hay sentada recta en la silla.

-perdóname por pedir prestado a Claude pero alguien tenía que preparar correctamente la cena-

A esto Elizabeth miro furtivamente hacia atrás antes de preguntar.

-despediste a hanna?-

La anciana suspiro.

-eso hubiese querido pero Claude insistió tanto en que le encargara otras labores, todo con tal de que no le echara a la calle-

Elizabeth se quedó cabizbaja.

-es extraño tal pareciera que tuvieran un romance-

Victoria no parecía notar el efecto de sus palabras en su pobre nieta.

-my señora creo que me llamaba?-

Pregunto Claude apareciendo recién.

-no claro que no solo le comentaba a mi nieta que al parecer tienes un romance-

Claude levanto una ceja signo de no comprender.

-sé que es tu vida, pero Claude por favor un hombre como tu puede aspirar por mejores compañías, alguien que esté más a tu nivel-

Claude de reojo miro hacia la rubia, al parecer no noto que ella estaba ya en casa.

-no crees Elizabeth-

La rubia puso una cara de indiferencia.

-es verdad-

Nada más se dijo después la cena como todas las veces fue en silencio y para cuando terminaron todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, ya a altas horas de la noche Elizabeth era la única despierta, estaba leyendo un libro que Finnían le había prestado.

-miro sus ojos color rojo y supo que había sido atrapada por su encanto-

Detuvo su lectura para después mirar hacia la puerta, había escuchado un ruido y eso le asusto.

-ya cálmate no es nada-

Se tranquilizó dejo el libro que juro fue el responsable de su estado inquieto y asustadizo sobre la cama y se levantó a encender la luz, pero en su camino choco con la mesita de noche.

-auch-

Se quejó cuando alcanzo a tocar el interruptor.

-ho no-

En el suelo de alfombra clara una mancha causada por el líquido purpura derramado sobresalía, que haría ahora su abuela seguramente la castigaría.

-ya se-

Dijo pensando en la maravillosa idea de limpiar la mancha ella misma, salió al pasillo y se fue a la cocina a tomar algo de jabón y un cepillo pero algo que se movio por el jardín le causo se quedara estática.

_:)_

En el jardín sigiloso como solo los mejores ladrones se podían mover un grupo de cuatro hombres entraron al territorio de la familia mildenfort con el solo objetivo de robar los diamantes, mismos que ellos no sabían estaban en una caja fuerte detrás de una pintura en la habitación de victoria, razón que explicaba porque estaban aún afuera.

-como que no saben dónde están?-

Los ladrones no se atrevieron a mirar a su superior a la cara mientras contestaban a su no muy amable pregunta.

-esto es el colmo-

Quitándose la capucha Sebastián dio un suspiro pensando tal vez el porqué de haber aceptado esta misión.

-busquen en la sala, detrás de los cuadros-

Ordeno mientras él se quedó hay calmando su ira, en su campo de visión apareció la luz de la cocina encendida.

-hay alguien hay-

Pregunto Elizabeth saliendo armada de valor a ver.

-hola-

Dijo una vez más mirando atraves de los arbustos estaba por girarse y entrar otra vez a la casa pero la alarma empezó a sonar y por lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver los guardias acercarse.

-rayos-

Escucho que decían y miro de reojo al hombre, hubiese gritado pero este fue más rápido y le tapó la boca para después arrogarla al suelo dentro de los matorrales, justó cuando por ahí pasaban los guardias.

-quien eres-

Pregunto mirando a su atacante encima de ella directamente a sus ojos color carmín…

_**Y fin del cuarto capítulo mis queridos lectores perdón por el retraso pero es que he estado tan ocupada y con la alarmante falta de inspiración, pero bueno ya está aquí el capítulo así que espero les gustara y que me dejen algún comentario XD hasta el próximo capítulo entonces bye, bye **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Bullets and roses**_

_**Capitulo: 4**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores perdón por la tardanza tan larga pero finalmente termine este capítulo ;) espero les guste:**_

Miro los ojos de color rubí y no podía gritar ya que no consideraba que estaba siendo atacada.

-shsss no diga nada-

Le dijo tranquilizándola.

-señorita-

Escucho después la voz de Claude e instintivamente miro hacia donde el probablemente venia.

-Clau…-

Sebastián Apretó más su mano en su boca.

-no-

Murmuro mientras miraba de reojo hacia la casa.

-suéltala-

Amplio sus ojos cuando sintió algo contra su espalda.

-ahora-

Elizabeth miro hacia donde sentía una presión en su cuerpo.

-no te atrevas-

Claude apretó la mandíbula cuando comprendió que estaba acorralado.

-deja me ir y no le pasara nada-

Su mirada dorada voló a la asustada de Elizabeth antes de que volviera a meter su arma en su bolsillo.

-lárgate ya!-

Sebastián de un salto se puso de pie.

-Claude-

Elizabeth se abrazó al mayordomo desesperada por refugiarse en su protección.

-ya todo está bien-

Miro al ojirubí que le dio una mirada antes de irse huyendo.

-síganlo-

Ordeno a los hombres que venían con él.

-si señor-

El tomo su cara entre sus mano.

-volvamos a adentro su abuela está muy preocupada por usted-

Deleitándose en su contacto asintió

-vamos-

Murmuro separándose de el sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos ya que no encontró el valor para hacerlo sin avergonzarse en el camino.

-ho, Elizabeth que bueno que estas bien-

Dijo su abuela yendo a revisarla en busca de algún golpe ho herida pero con alivio corroboro que estaba bien.

-quienes eran abuela-

Pidió Elizabeth.

-simples ladrones que quisieron aprovecharse de que solo somos tú y yo en esta casa-

Contesto la anciana mientras se iba a sentar en el sofá.

-ash los de seguridad lograron alcanzarlos?-

El peliblanco negó.

-perdón mi señora pero escaparon-

Victoria casi rompe en dos la taza entre sus manos.

-muy lamentable-

Dijo aguantándose las ganas de hacer una rabieta muy impropia de su edad.

-vuelve a tu habitación Elizabeth-

Miro al ojidorado.

-acompáñela mayordomo faustus-

El asintió.

-vamos señorita-

Apenada porque él le tocara el brazo; ya arriba ella se giró a ver a el ojidorado.

-gracias por lo de hace un rato-

El sonrió.

-no fue nada-

Ella negó.

-me volviste a salvar-

Miro hacia el pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

-gracias-

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego huir a su habitación dejando a el mayordomo hay de pie con una expresión sorprendida mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

_:)_

En la mancion phantomhaive Vincent iba y venia de un lado a otro molesto de nuevo con sus sirvientes que le habían vuelto a fallar, el hombre mayor sentado junto a la chimenea dio un suspiro exasperado por el comportamiento de su socio, enviando a sus matones a robar en vez de estar planeando un movimiento más efectivo.

-estuve conversando con la señora victoria-

Vincent detuvo sus pasos.

-como su abogado me llamo para un asunto importante-

El viejo abogado embozo una sonrisa malvada pues sus años fingiéndose fiel a la dicha señora por fin habían dado resultados.

-y?-

Vincent se fue a sentar en el sillón.

-ella quiere dejarle los diamantes a su nieta-

El pelinegro seguía sin entender eso en que le beneficiaba.

-que no sabes cómo es que la chica quedo bajo la tutela de victoria?-

Se encogió de hombros eso era algo que no le importaba.

-ella la adopto del orfanato donde la dejaste tras la muerte de sus padres-

Vincent frunció el ceño no le gustaba eso de recordarle sus fallas. Había planeado esconder su existencia de su abuela pero esta había movido cielo y tierra con sus poderosas influencias para encontrarla y bueno el no pudo evitarlo.

-no entiendes esta es nuestra oportunidad-

El abogado corrupto se puso de pie.

-hasta ahora ella jamás a desconfiado de la identidad de la chica es más desde que la trajo del orfanato no le hizo ni un examen de sangre para demostrar que es en realidad la hija de Francis y Charles-

Vincent lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-eso no fue necesario ella está segura que es la hija de mi hermana y su esposo-

Ante esto el ensancho a un mas su sonrisa.

-exactamente Vincent ella jamás ha tenido motivos para desconfiar antes pero ahora –

Hizo una pausa.

-la única forma de conseguir que ella nos entregue esos diamantes es con una nieta falsa-

Vincent negó.

-es imposible ante el minio indicio de sospecha haría pruebas-

El no mostro vacilación.

-esos son cabos que atare más tarde ahora consigue una sustituta lo mas parecida a tu difunta hermana-

Con eso se puso de pie y salió de la oficina de su socio parándose solo en la puerta de la mansión para mirar a los sirvientes de Vincent sentados en las escaleras.

-a partir de ahora están a mis órdenes-

Ordeno causando los tres fornidos hombres lo miraran expectantes.

-el señor acaba de ordenarlo-

Ellos se miraron entre sí.

-más tarde vengan a mi oficina-

Asintieron ya sin poder oponerse si su jefe lo ordenaba tenían que obedecer.

_:)_

Para cuando ya había amanecido y Elizabeth estaba lista para la escuela se encontró con un extraño suceso en la cocina, desde su posición podía escuchar la voz de Claude discutir con alguien la curiosidad no le permitió ir y alegarse se asomó para después apartarse con un shock tremendo en la cara.

-señorita-

Murmuro Claude que fue el primero en notar la presencia de la rubia.

-ho, yo…lo siento-

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa Claude la habría ido a detener pero hanna a un le tomaba por el brazo.

Sonó el timbre y ash fue a abrir encontrando al antiguo abogado de la familia que otra vez venia de visita.

-señor landers esta madame victoria-

Pregunto entrando a la casa.

-ash y Elizabeth?-

Bajando por las escaleras victoria pregunto a él peliblanco que cabeceo hacia su invitado.

-ho, señor Scottland yard que sorpresa está todo bien?-

El anciano miro con seriedad a victoria.

-tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante-

Captando su urgencia asintió.

-ash busca a mi nieta-

Orden antes de ir al salón con su abogado.

-como ordene-

Camino hacia la cocina encontrando que Claude y hanna estaba discutiendo otra vez.

-ho, interrumpo algo?-

Claude le fulmino con la mirada.

-claro que no-

Ash asintió.

-bueno en ese caso no has visto a la señorita?-

Claude se apartó de la sirvienta peli morada.

-no está en la…-

El recuerdo de haber escuchado el estruendo de la puerta le dio la respuesta.

-a dónde vas?-

No respondió salió a el jardín.

_:)_

Afuera en un auto color negro los ojos grises del rubio buscaron a su víctima que estaba llorando mientras caminaba más adentro de los espesos jardines.

-hay esta señor-

El frunció el ceño.

-que!-

Grito mirando a los hombres frente a él que dieron unos pasos atrás asustados.

-perdón vizconde druitt-

Se apresuraron a decir ya que sabían que a su jefe le justaba le llamaran de esa forma tan excéntrica.

-mantengan la puerta abierta ahora vuelvo-

Se metió el también en los jardines de rosas caminando lento detrás de la rubia que por estar llorando no se dio cuenta hasta que el empezó a hablar.

-buenos días pequeño canario-

Elizabeth asustada volteo.

-que…-

Antes de que gritara le puso un pañuelo en la nariz.

-ahora duerme-

Trato de resistirse pero el aroma dulce que impregnaba la tela de seda puso más contra sus sentidos.

-Elizabeth!-

Frunció el ceño tenía que darse prisa. La cargo en sus brazos y salió de los terrenos dejando solo donde había estado parado el pañuelo que Claude después encontró.

_:)_

En el salón las palabras que le decía su abogado le provocaron la espina de la duda.

-quiere decir que Elizabeth pude no ser mi nieta?-

El abogado asintió.

-me temo que si usted no hizo exámenes de sangre a la niña cuando la trajo del orfanato esa puede ser una probabilidad-

La miro.

-su verdadera nieta puede estar por ahí careciendo de las comodidades que se merece-

Sonrió aprovechando que ella no lo veía ya estaba a mitad del camino de un plan perfecto.

_**Fin de este capítulo mis queridos lectores perdón por la tardanza espero les gustase este capítulo hasta la próxima bye, bye :)**_


End file.
